


Devoir

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Devoir : être tenu de faire quelque chose
Series: Abécédaire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Devoir

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 01/05/2018

La lame aurait dû fendre l’air. Elle aurait dû la transpercer et se colorer de ce rouge encore écarlate. Elle aurait dû. Pourtant elle n’en fit rien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était clémente. Elle s’était retenue. Elle l’avait laissé en vie. Elle avait épargnée quelqu’un.

Tristement, la lame se rangea dans son fourreau. Son éclat argentée dans laquelle se reflétait la lune qui espérait secrètement se revêtir de rouge se cacha derrière un nuage. La nuit s’assombrit alors que la silhouette longiligne sortit par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Délicatement, elle referma l’ouverture et avec elle, toutes traces de son passage dans la chambre.

L’ombre mouvante se déplaçait rapidement dans la nuit. Silencieuse, rapide, personne ne la remarqua. Une ombre de plus dans la nuit. Dans cette ville, cela ne servait à rien de lever la tête et de voir le monde. Personne n’était à l’abri d’être sur la liste.

La _liste_ , celle où dès que son nom était dessus, les assassins se mettaient en route pour enlever votre nom parmi les autres. Personne ne savait qui était sur la liste. Personne ne savait qui était ces gens qui veillaient à ce que la ligne ne reste pas longtemps très longue. Personne ne savait rien, et tout le monde suspectait l’autre.

On craignait les pauvres. Qui n’avait pas déjà tué pour de l’argent ? On crachait sur les riches. Qui avec suffisamment d’argent, on n’avait pas organisait la mort de quelqu’un ? C’était une triste réalité mais elle restait vivace dans les esprits de chacun.

Une vision de la réalité que personne ne pouvait qualifier de vérité. C’était bien trop un mystère pour que les gens puissent assurer avec précision qui était quoi, et qui était ciblé.

L’ombre bondit encore une fois avant d’atterrir sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. La sienne. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle se faufila à l’intérieur. Avec habitude et dans le noir le plus complet, elle plia consciencieusement chacun des vêtements dont elle se déshabilla. Elle rangea le tout dans un sac discret qu’elle plaça à sa cachette. La lame finit sous son matelas, bien caché de tous.

Enfin elle pouvait se reposer.

* * *

Quand le matin survient, Evalyn se réveilla avec l’odeur appétissante de viennoiseries fraiches. Son corps encore tout engourdi de sommeil, profita du peu de temps qu’il lui était accordé pendant que les bonnes servaient le petit-déjeuner pour s’étirer. Le sourire de contentement qui apparut sur le visage d’Evalyn alors qu’elle apercevait son prochain repas, attira l’attention du majordome qui veillait au bon déroulement de la matinée.

La princesse était précieuse, pleine d’innocence et de douceur, elle était l’âme du pays. Pourtant si autant de monde était prêt à s’arracher le cœur pour lui offrir, d’autres se ferait une joie de le lui voler et plonger le monde dans le chaos.

La matinée se poursuivit avec le bain. Là, la princesse veilla à amuser les bonnes en essayant de créer des formes d’animaux avec les bulles. Sa docilité alors qu’elle se faisait laver était toujours un plaisir. Et peu de monde osait lui demander de se dépêcher devant sa joie de vivre à être plongée dans l’eau.

Ensuite, vient le moment où on l’habilla. Bien entendu avant cela, sa peau fut crémée et soignée pour être aussi douce que la princesse. Ses vêtements étaient splendides, de couleurs pâles et harmonieuses dont la forme ne faisait qu’ajouter à la beauté d’Evalyn. Tout ceci formait l’image de la princesse. Une image bien souvent sur papier glacée. Une image qui ne renvoyait rien de la magnificence de la princesse et de son amour pour le monde.

Une image que certains cherchaient à entacher de la plus vilaine des façons. Une image que certains auraient voir disparaitre.

Pourtant la journée se poursuivit pour la princesse qui assista aux audiences et aux conseils sans se plaindre ou parler pour ne rien dire. Dès que sa voix fluette se faisait entendre, on l’écoutait avec plaisir. On essayait toujours de l’atteindre, pour lui baiser la main, la poignardait à la vue de tous, lui exprimer leur amour, l’empoisonner. Et même alors, rien ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle était toujours sauvée et finissait par sourire au coupable pour qui elle demandait toujours une peine plus allégée.

Sa présence aux bals illuminait la soirée. Ses robes étaient toujours d’une beauté si simpliste qu’on ne pouvait qu’aimer. Son sourire était son plus bijou. Et tout le monde désirait au moins une danse avec elle. Ses gestes étaient si harmonieux et remplies d’une beauté qui rendait tout le monde stupéfaits. Plus d’une fois, un assassin avait abandonné sa mission pour le plaisir de ses yeux.

La princesse donnait l’impression qu’avec elle, le monde irait bien mieux.

Après le bal, on l’accompagnait bien souvent à ses appartements où alors on la déshabillait avec soin avant de la border avec délicatesse. On lui souhaitait une bonne nuit et on espérait que rien n’arriverait pendant son sommeil qui puisse entacher l’âme du pays.

* * *

Une fois les portes refermées et toute la maisonnée endormie. Une ombre se levait avec grâce, silencieuse. Calmement, elle récupéra la lame sous le matelas et ses vêtements de leur cachette. Dans des gestes devenues mécaniques par l’habitude, elle se vêtit et bondit de la fenêtre pour saluer sa vieille amie la lune.

Elle se déplaçait dans un silence total. Sa silhouette se reflétait avec peine sur les murs. En quelques minutes elle retourna au même endroit que la veille. Quelques acrobaties furent nécessaires pour atteindre la fenêtre et pénétrer dans la chambre de la cible. Une fois dedans, la suite fut plus simple. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle tira sa lame de son fourreau avant de s’approcher à pas de loups du lit. Précise, elle laissa sa lame fendre l’air et transperçait la gorge de sa victime.

La princesse était précieuse, pleine d’innocence et de douceur, elle était l’âme du pays et parce qu’elle y tenait à son pays, elle n’hésitait pas à laisser sa lame se teintait de rouge.


End file.
